Fullmetal Alchemist
by MissAnimetastic
Summary: Alex Elric and her brother Alphonse commit the ultimate taboo: Human Transmutation. And suffered physical losses in the process. Now they must face many nefarious and evil forces in order to bring back their bodies and come face to face with the Truth. (I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood. They are owned by Funimation, Madman Entertainment, Viz media and Hiromu Arakawa.)
1. Fullmetal Alchemist (Under Construction)

We start off in Central City at night. All was quiet and calm. Many of the citizens were strolling threw town chatting with one another while others were fast asleep in their homes, but unknown to them, a threat was emerging. Somewhere in an alley, a man was drawing a strange circular symbol on the ground in chalk and was doing the same in many other alley's across town.  
At Central Headquarters, Colonel Roy Mustang was discussing the situation with Fuhrer King Bradley.  
"The Freezing Alchemist?" He asked. "Here?" The Fuhrer nodded. "We have information that he slipped into Central a few days ago."  
Roy was looking of the Freezing Alchemists files. "That is why I've called you here Colonel, I want you to find him and bring him in."  
Mustang nodded. "Consider it done, sir."  
"Good. Oh, and one more thing." The Fuhrer continued. "I assume she is still in Central, so I am placing her under your control, Colonel."  
Roy looked at the Fuhrer with a bit of confusion. "Forgive me for asking, sir." He asked. "But do you mean-" The Fuhrer cut him off and nodded. "Yes." He said. "The Fullmetal Alchemist: Alex Elric."

* * *

Elsewhere in Central City, Alex Elric was sitting on a rooftop with her little brother. She sneezed.  
"Gazuntite." Alphonse said to his older sister. "Thanks." she said and rubbed her nose.  
They looked out into the bright city. "Damn, the Colonel's never gonna let us leave now is he?" She asked. "Yeah." Al replied. "So this means were not going?" She shrugged. "Not sure. Let's just get this over with first." Al nodded. "Lead the way sis." The two then jumped from rooftop to rooftop in search of their target.  
Isaac Mcdoogle a.k.a the freezing alchemist was running threw the alleys away from the military police.  
He was running when a spear shot from the sky and he stopped. He turned around and Alex was right in front of him.  
He chuckled. "Well...if it isn't a little girl." Alex grind. "I'm not just a girl," She said. She clapped her hands and the spear she held turned into a spiked hammer. "I'm a girl who's gonna kick your ass!" He was surprised at the fact that she made that happen. "Alchemy without a transmutation circle?!" "Al now!" Al came from behind Isaac and was about to punch him, but he dodged. Alex came him with a punch, but he reflected it. Then Isaac grabbed her arm and used Alchemy on it, her sleeve ripped but her arm was not harmed. He was shocked.  
"What?!" Al punched him a few more times, but he dodged them all. "How?! Any water should boiled!" He exclaimed.  
Alex just chuckled. "You did manage to ruin my coat, though." She ripped off her sleeve and revealed her automail arm. He looked at it with wide eyes. "Wait." He hesitated. "A gifted young alchemist with automail and doesn't need a transmutation circle. I know you.. You're Alex Elric The Fullmetal Alchemist!" She grind. She had a big reputation of being a famous alchemist and it often went to her head. There was a short silence between them all then he pointed at Alphonse. "Soo...it's not you?" "No," Al replied. "I'm her younger brother." "But...she's puny." This was common. Sense Alphonse was in a huge suit of armor and was the tallest, people often mistook him for being the Fullmetal Alchemist. But as soon as he said that, Alex snapped. "Oh yeah?! Can someone puny do this?!" She clapped her hands, touched the ground and transmuted the wall that surrounded him that smashed into him. "Yeah..." He said as he was being squished "You're still just a little kid, though." **"I'M NOT LITTLE!"** She screamed. She transmuted the wall, it turned into a fist and it punched him, sending him flying. "Uhm...sister..."Al began. "I'm not so sure he was referring to your height..."  
She then looked at Al. "Oh..." She paused then continued screaming. **"EVEN SO HE STILL PISSED ME OFF!"** Her brother signed. "Oh Alex..." What was he going to do with her. After he calmed her sister down, the police finally showed up, arrested Isaac and started taking him away. One of the men was thanking Alphonse for the help, not knowing who he was.  
"So you're the Fullmetal Alchemist?" He asked. "Well thank you for helping us." Alphonse had an anime sweat drop. "Uhm..." He stuttered. "Your welcome, but I'm not the fullmetal alchemist. My sister is." This happened a lot. Since he was in a huge suit of armor, it would only have made sense that people mistook Alphonse as the Fullmetal Alchemist. The guard looked at his confused then into the alley were Alex was.  
She had just finished the repairs of the walls and the ground. "Wait...that's a girl?" Big mistake. Alex flinched at hearing his comment and she yelled...no...screamed. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT'S A GIRL?'?! JUST BECAUSE I DON"T HAVE BIG BOOB'S DOESN"T MEAN I'M NOT A GIRL!"** He was terrified of her outburst. She was even scarier than what people say. "I..I'm very s-orry ma'am!" Alex signed and looked at her brother all while acting calm. "Come on Al, we should get to our train."  
He followed his sister and the two siblings walked down the alley they left the alley, they heard an explosion behind them. They jolted around to see what had happened, but all they could see was steam, and Isaac was gone. "He's gone!" They all yelled. "Uh oh..." Alphonse signed worriedly. "**DAMN IT!**" Alex exclaimed with rage. "**Now he really pissed me off!**"

* * *

After the incident, Alex and Al decided to head to Central Headquarters to pay a visit to the Colonel. Alex grieved it, but he was her superior officer, so she had to just suck it up and go. At least Al was with her, that way she wouldn't strangle him every time he pissed her off. Which was about every giving moment she's with him. But I digress.  
When they got to his office, they opened the door and saw Hawkeye was at his side, as usual. Riza was like his bodyguard. She never left his side. And no one dared mess with her or she'd shot bullets in their head. Hawkeye was a cool and collected woman who was strong and devoted to her task. Alex had looked up to her and thinks of her as like an older sister or mother figure, Al does the same. So as soon as they entered the room, she and Al sat down on the sofa waiting to be lectured by Mustang.  
"Seems you've underestimated your opponent, fullmetal." And there it is. Alex shot him a glared. "Yeah yeah...whatever." She said annoyed.  
"Who is this guy anyway?" Roy smirked. "You would know that if you would have paid attention when I told you."  
She just silently growled and an anime vein formed on her head. He chuckled. He loved making her angry. "But no, you had to go chasing after him." He said with a bit of amusement. "Just shut up." He laughed.  
"Hmp! I'm...sorry okay." she said bashfully with a light bush on her cheek. He noticed her blush and grind. "You know, your kinda cute when your angry." Which as true, there was something about her when she's mad, that he finds quite attractive.  
Hearing his statement, she turned a darker pink that was really noticeable. "Oh, Shut-up!" She hissed at him while still blushing. Roy simply laughed at her cute outburst.  
"The next time one of your superiors wants you to pay attention," Roy continued. "You might just do that." "Fine. So who is this guy?" She asked. "His name is Isaac Mcdoogle." He informed her. "He was know as the Freezing Alchemist or Isaac the Freezer, when he was a State Alchemist." Alex lookd at her superior officer with a bit of confustion. "Wait, 'was'?" She asked. "You mean he's no longer one?"  
He nodded. "Yes, He served in the Ishvaln war, but he gave us no sign of going traitor." As he said that, he stood up and walked towards the window. "After he resigned, he went into hiding. And that's why it's very important for us to bring him into custody."  
"So, I just gotta catch this guy?" She asked. "Yes," He responded. "Those are you orders and try not to screw things up like last time."  
A vein stuck out of her head. "Oh don't worry, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves." Alex said with a hint of aggression. Even her brother was a bit scared of her on occasions . He actually kinda felt sorry for Isaac knowing his sister was going after him. You do not want to be on her bad side.  
"Off topic," The Colonel continued. "Have you gotten any leads to returning your bodies to normal?" Alex shot him a glare.  
"Well if you gave us time to look!" She yelled at him. Roy just laughed.  
Just then, without warning, the door immediately opened and in came the one and only Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes. Hurray!  
"**ROY!** I heard you were put in charge of catching the Freezer! I'd sure hate to tangle with that guy..."  
Roy wasn't ever pleased to hear his voice. I mean sure he was his best friend, but at times he was very annoying.  
"So you two must be the Elrics!" He went over to them & overly shook Alphonse's hand. "It's such an honor to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist!" He went on. "You're a legend! I'm Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes!" Al just sweat dropped. "It's very nice to meet you but I'm the Fullmetal alchemist's younger brother." Maes was confused and shockingly looked Alex who was not too happy.  
"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?!" He exclaimed with a bit of suprise. "I'm terribly sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so..." She shot him a murderous glare and left off a dark and irritated vibe. '_Yeah go on...' _Alex though to herself. _'Say 'little'. I dare you!' _ "Hughes, what are you doing here?" Roy asked his friend and ignored Alex. "Shouldn't you be on your way home?" "Well actually, I'm here on serious business."

* * *

*TO BE CONTINUED*


	2. The First Day

We start off on a train that was moving through the quiet countryside.

Alex Elric and her younger brother Alphonse were sitting beside a window discussing about their next destination, a town called Reole.

There was a priest there who could perform miracle's, but they suspected it was a philosopher's stone he was using.

"Sister, you think it could be real this time?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Alex said determined. "It has to be." She looked out the window and started thinking about the stone.

Then her mind wandered to when it all started: when she first found out about the philosopher's stone.

_I__t was about a few years ago, when Alex was recovering from the failed human transmutation. _

_She was looking through a book that was talking about the philosopher's stone. _

_"The Philosophers stone. It was said that it wiped out the city of Xerxes overnight." Alex said to herself. __"It amplifies all Alchemy. If we get our hands on it, I could get your body back Al." _

_She continued to read through the book until she started yelling. "**DAMN BOOK!** If only they told us how to find it!"_

She laughed at the memory. "Al." She looked at her younger brother. "I have a good feeling about this."

Al nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Resembool, 10 years earlier

It all started in their hometown of Resembool.

They were in their father's study looking at Alchemy books and their mother was looking for her two children.

"Alexandra! Alphonse!" Trisha called out through the house. "Where are you two?"

"In here mom!" young Alex shouted.

She went up the stairs and followed her daughter's voice.

She looked into her husband's study and saw her and daughter on the floor surrounded by books.

"Oh you two..." She looked at the mess her children made.

Alphonse was looking at a book and Alex made a weird circle on the floor.

"Alex, you know better than to draw on the floor." She said.

"I'm not scribbling mommy."

Alex put her hands on the circle and to their mothers amazement, part of the wooden floor transmuted into a small duck.

"Oh my..." Trisha was speechless. "That's alchemy isn't it?"

She looked at her daughters work and decided to get a closer look.

"Did your dad teach you this?" She asked her daughter.

Alex pouted. "How can he teach us if he's not here?"

"Yeah." Al agreed with his sister. "We read about it in these books."

Their mother looked surprised. "I...I can't believe this..."

They were both sad because they thought that they had made their mother very upset.

"Are you mad mommy?" Alex said sadly.

"Oh No!" Trish corrected herself. "You two are incredible! My little genius'!"

The two siblings now smiled widely.

"I am so proud of you two!"

The two siblings then looked at each other with determination.

**_"And that was it. Mom had given us all the encouragement we needed. _**

**_From that moment, we were obsessed with learning Alchemy. _**

**_But...not all good things stay, because then in the summer of that same year, a sickness came and it took her..."_**

Alex and Al sat at their mother's grave thinking this wasn't real.

"What are we gonna do now sister?"

Alex looked at her younger brother.

She knew that she now had to take care of him from here on out.

"Don't worry Al. It's gonna be alright." She comforted her younger brother.

"Yeah...once dad gets back-"

Alex immediately cut off Al.

"Don't even talk about him! That bastard doesn't care about us! He didn't even come to her funeral." Alex tried not to cry.

They continued to stare at the gravestone.

Alex was thinking of was to get by, but a thought came to mind.

"You now there maybe a way we can bring back mom." Al looked at his sister.

"But all the books say that Human Transmutation is impossible and it's forbidden."

Alex stood up. "Then it'll be our little secret." She gave him a wink.

Al was still worried though.

"I thought you might be here." They heard a soft voice say.

The siblings immediately turned around and saw their good friend Winry Rockbell.

"You know my grandma says you shouldn't cry for loved ones who've passed away, because when you do, it makes them feel sad in the next world too."

"Were not crying!" Alex yelled back startling the both of them. "And besides you cry too when your parents go away."

Winry blushed. "I d-do not!"

"Ha! You're a baby!" Alex teased her and Al chuckled.

Winry was a bit mad. "Ehh! That's it! I'm gonna go tell grandma not to make you any dinner!"

Then she started running home.

"W-wait up!" Alex tried to catch up with winry.

"Wait Winry!"

Later on, they went to the Rockbell house to have dinner.

Alex, Al, Winry, and Pinako all sat at the dinner table eating.

Alex ate everything but did not touch her milk.

She hates milk.

"Alex. Drink your milk." Pinako told her.

"No." Alex refused. "I hate milk."

"If you don't drink it you'll stay short forever." She told her.

Alex snapped. "You mean like you old hag?!"

"You half pint midget!"

"Shrink down mini witch!"

"Micro-peewee!"

"Baby ant baby!"

"Subatomic shrimp!"

Winry and Al awkwardly sat there and tried to ignore the argument all night.

The very next day, Alex, Al, and Winry were getting out of school.

They walked home and talked.

"You were reading those weird books in class." Winry said. "You should pay attention to the lesson."

"Whatever..." Alex ignored her.

"What are those books anyway?"

"It's a secret." Al informed her.

"In other words it's none of your damn business." Alex said.

"Hey! Ladies don't talk like that!" Winry scolded her friend.

"Who says I'm a lady?" Alex grind.

After at, they bid their friend goodbye and walked the path to their house.

That night, they discussed the plans to bring their mother back.

" You think we can do this sister?" Al asked.

"Yeah, we just need a little help."

**_"And so we began to search human transmutation. _**

**_We trained with an Alchemy teacher, to prepare our bodies and minds. It took years of effort, but finally we did it."_**

That night, Alex and Al got everything ready for the Human Transmutation.

They finished drawing their human transmutation so they placed all the ingredients for the body in the center.

"And now the finishing touch."

They cut their finger and a drop of their blood dropped on the pile.

"All set. You ready?" Al nodded in agreement.

"Yep."

"Then let's do this."

They put their hands on the side of the transmutation circle and it started glowing and electrical waves shot from it.

The two watched as it got brighter, but then the atmosphere changed and the transmutation circle. as well

"Alex, something doesn't feel right."

It got darker and then a huge eye like thing appeared in the center of the circle.

Then tentacle like arms shot from within it and before they knew it their bodies were ripping apart.

**"AL!"**

Her leg started to erode away and so did the rest of Al.

The arms started dragging him to the center.

Alex reacted out to grab his hand, but right before she was about to grab it, she was sent somewhere.

It was completely empty and opened spaced and the only thing was a huge metal door behind her with Latin writing.

She looked around to see if there was anyone else around, but she was the only one around.

She was very confused. "What was I doing?" She asked herself. "How did I get here?"

_"Hello"_ She was startled by an icy cold voice.

In front of her, she saw a figure sitting in thin air.

It was white and outlined black & it had no face.

She shivered.

"Who are you?" She asked the strange figure in front of her.

_"I'm so glad you asked!" _It exclaimed and then started explaining.

_"I am called many names," _It began._ "I am the world, the universe, I am God, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also you."_

Alex's spine shivered all the way down her back.

She didn't know what to do, but shortly after, the huge metal door behind her opened violently and a huge eye opened inside the darkness.

She slowly looked around and was completely horrified.

_"You knocked on the door and it has opened. Now I shall show you The Truth." _

The same tentacle like arms shot out from inside and dragged her against her will.

She floated through a strange vast of space where everything known in the universe was held.

She screamed in pain from everything being forced into her mind.

**_"It was like all of the information in the world was just being poured into my brain at once."_**

"Make it stop!" She begged. **"Please it's too much!"**

Then she saw a bright light and a familiar figure in it. **"MOM!"** She cried out happily. **"Help me mommy!"**

She reached out her hand to grab her mothers but before she could reach it, she was back outside of the gate.

She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Her head was aching a bit, and she soon realized the flaw in their Human Transmutation plan.

_"How was it?" _Truth asked.

Alex examined the door she was forced through.

"My theory wasn't wrong. It's possible, but it just needs something!" She happily exclaimed. "You gotta let me see one more time!"

It shook it's head. _"I cannot let you." _

She looked at it confused. "What why?"

_"Because I already shown you all I can for the toll you have paid." _

She was even more confused.

"What toll?"

It stood up. _"This."_

She felt something tug on her left leg.

She looked down and to her horror, it evaporated.

Scared of her mind, she was now face to face with Truth. _"_

_It's the law of equivalent exchange." _It explained sinister._ "You should know, young alchemist."_

The next thing she knew, she was back in her basement screaming in pain and clutching onto her missing leg.

Her blood was poring out of her and she continued to scream and cry.

Al's clothes were scattered on the floor and she called out her brother's name.

"Al no!" She sobbed. "This wasn't suppose to happen...! This isn't what we wanted!" She screamed to the heavens.

She spotted one of the big suit of armors standing aside. She crawled towards it, not caring how much it hurt.

She knocked it down and opened it.

"Give him back..." She sobbed. "Give him back."

She drew a symbol on the inside of the suit of armor with her blood.

"I'll give you anything just give him back! **HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! HE'S ALL I HAVE!**"

She clapped her and was back at the gate of truth.

_"So, you want your brother back? Every well. I enjoyed doing business with you miss alchemist." _It chuckled sinister like.

She felt her arm being ripped off and everything turned black.

* * *

"Roy! You're still in Central?" hollered Hughes from his desk as Colonel Mustang entered his office.

"For now anyways." He said. "I'm headed back to Eastern command this afternoon."

"Well if you do come back, I expect you to have made brigadier general." He grind.

"Easy for you to say..."

"Well if you're leaving, I'll give you this." He got up from his desk and handed Roy a file.

"The final reports on Isaac Mcdoogle."

He looked them over.

"Thanks."

"On another topic," Hughes continued, to Roy's dismay. "How are the Elric's? Keeping them out of trouble?"

"I'm their commanding officer, not their father."

Maes chuckled then gave Roy a serious face.

"Say, why did you make Alex a State Alchemist?"

Roy quickly responded. "Because she's very well qualified."

"But she's a kid." He looked at his best friend. "And this is a time where girls like Alex are the most vulnerable."

Roy chuckled. "Trust me, she's tough."

Remembering once when he said something that made Alex so mad that she almost kicked him where the sun don't shine. Luckily Al was there to hold her back.

He always wondered where she got that temper of hers...

After that he left and thought to himself as he walked through the hall. _'She's tough alright. She's seen some horrible things. Traumatizing even.' _

He remembered when he first went to Resembool 4 years ago, to find an Alchemist that lived there.

When he got in the Elric's house, he went to the basement and he looked in horror at the remains of the failed human transmutation.

"Sir, they're not here." Riza Hawkeye reported to her commanding officer.

She looked over at what he was looking at. "What is that?!"

"Where are they?!" Roy demanded. "Where are the Elric brothers?!"

Meanwhile at the Rockbell house, Alex was sitting in a wheelchair in the living room, wrapped in bandages with her brother standing behind her.

She was quite, the color had been drained from her face and her eyes were lifeless.

Winry was trying to get Alex to eat something, but she refused.

Then there was a loud knock at the door and Pinako got up from her chair and went to go answer.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Without paying attention to her, Roy barged in.

"How dare you! You have no right to come in here!"

He looked around then found the Elric's in the living room.

He saw the lifelessness in her eyes.

He recognized those eyes from his time in Ishval. They were the "eyes of the dead".

Al motioned winry to leave, so she nodded and went to the other room.

Roy immediately went up to Alex and grabbed hold of her shirt.

Winry gasped. How dare he treat a little girl like that!

"We went to your house and saw the floor in the basement! What was that!? **What the hell did you do?!"**

He yelled at the little girl, not knowing she was a girl.

Alex flinched hearing his loud, angry voice and was on the verge of tears when her brother stepped in.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean it..." Roy looked at the suit of armor.

"We're sorry...we're sorry...Please don't yell at my sister." He softly sobbed.

"Wait a suit of arm-" He stopped mid sentence. "Sister..."

He looked down at the crying little girl.

Winry herself was also tearing up.

Now feeling less angry and more guilty, he let go of her shirt and stared at her.

A few minutes later, Pinako and them went into the dining room to talk.

Roy sat at the far end of the table with Pinako across from him and Alex sat beside them with her brother beside her.

"This is a surprise." The Lt. Colonel told them.

"I heard there was a talented alchemist here, but I didn't expect to find a little girl who is actually capable of human transmutation and survived."

He looked over at Alex, who was glancing at him. He gave her a smile, but she turned away scared so he frowned.

He slightly coughed. "I say she's more than capable for qualifying as a State Alchemist. Should she choose this, she would have to serve in times of crisis and take on a huge responsibility. They'd also have access to Alchemy books and might even find a way to restore their bodies."

Pinako thought for a moment and looked at the two siblings. "After this poor girl and her brother came, I had went to their house to see what had happened."

She gulped. "What was there...Whatever that was it wasn't human!"

She shouted and felt nauseated after remembering what she had seen in the Elric's basement.

"Alchemy created that and look what happened to them!" Roy sat there silent both listening to Pinako and glancing at Alex who continued to look down.

In the other room, 2nd Lt. Hawkeye sat on the couch in silent and remembered the little girl she saw in the wheelchair.

Especially those eyes.

During her time in Ishval, she had to shoot and kill many innocent people.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, having to go through unimaginable horrors at her age.

"Would you like some tea?" She looked up and saw young Winry Rockbell holding a tray with two cups of tea.

"Oh yes thank you." She politely took it and drank some.

Winry sat silent next to her looking down at her tea.

"Uhm.. Lieutenant.."

Riza spoke up. "You can just call me Riza." She smiled.

Winry just looked down at her lap again. "Umm Riza." She continued. "Have you ever had to shoot anyone?"

There was a short period of silence.

Riza looked at Winry who still had her head down.

She couldn't lie to her. "Yes." She responded. She felt a bit of shame saying that, but being in the military, there were times when she had to shoot people & she couldn't disobey her superiors.

She shivered as she remembered the horrors she and her fellow subordinates had went through in Ishval.

"I hate what you soldiers do." Winry told Riza.

"Soldiers are the reason my parents left and the reason they're dead too." She slightly sobbed.

Riza just looked at her. "And now...you're here to take Alex and Al away."

"It's their decision." Winry looked up. "They decide whether to go or not. It's up to them now."

* * *

"I'm not forcing you." Roy told them. "I'm merely offering you the possibility."

* * *

"Whether to move forward or stay still."

* * *

"Will you sit in that chair wallowing in self-pity or stand up and seize the chance the military can give you?"

* * *

"It's their choice. They choose their own path."

* * *

"If you believe the possibility exists for getting your bodies back, you should seek it out. Whatever it takes."

* * *

"Miss Riza?" Winry asked. "Why did you become a soldier?"

Riza slightly smiled. "Because I have a friend I must protect."

She looked at her.

Just then the door opened and Roy came out.

Riza stood up and was about to leave with her superior officer.

"It was nice meeting you." She smiled back at Winry then left the house.

"So will they be coming?" She asked her superior officer as they rode away from the house.

"They'll come." He responded.

"That poor girl." Riza said as she remembered Alex. "I've never seen anyone look so defeated."

Roy slightly chuckled. "That's what you saw?" She looked at him. "No, there was fire in her eyes."

Back at the Rockbell house, Alex had though about what the Lt. Colonel told them and made up her mind.

"Are you sure about this?" Pinako asked her.

Alex nodded. "Yep. I've made my decision."

Alex sat in a bed and everyone next to her.

"How long will it all take?" She asked.

"Well the surgery will be quite painful and the rehabilitation will take quite long so I'd say three years or so."

Alex smirked. "One year."

The three were shocked. One year for all that?

"You know you're going to go through hell you know." Pinako tried to warn the girl.

Alex understood then looked at her brother. "Don't you worry, Al. Just hold on for a while."

He nodded. "Alright."

A year had come and went since then and Alex had already gotten used to her new limbs.

Her golden hair had gotten longer, much like a girl and she had gotten taller...well...sorta.

Alex was in the front trying out her automail by sparing with Al.

The two were quite compatible in strength.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it sis." Alphonse told her.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Now lets see how it works with Alchemy. It's been a while since the last time I've used it."

One year to be exact.

They haven't used Alchemy since the failed human transmutation.

She took a deep breath and concentrated.

Then she clapped her hands and a strange light appeared that transmuted her automail arm into a sharp object.

"Wow!" Alphonse was surprised.

"Pretty cool huh?" She smiled widely.

"Sister, you can perform Alchemy like teacher! Without a transmutation circle!"

Alex looked at her brother.

"Can't you do it?" She asked.

"I wish! That's so cool!"

She thought for a moment and remembered Truth, the gate, and a huge strange eye.

_'He must of not have seen it.' _she though to herself.

She was actually quite relived that her brother didn't go through what she went through.

"You okay sis?" She heard her brother say with a bit of worry.

She looked at him and smiled. "Who me? Yeah!"

"HEY!" She heard Winry yell.

The two siblings looked at their best friend who was not too happy.

"Oh hey Winry." She threw her wrench at Alex, but she dodged.

"Ha! Too slow!"

Winry hissed. "Don't you go messing up my automail!" She yelled at Alex. "I worked hard on that!"

"Gezz Winry, I can fix it..."

"Yeah yeah, but I'm still your mechanic!" They both playfully stuck out their tongues. Aww...best friends!

* * *

The day finally arrived.

It was time to head to Central, but first she had to head to Eastern Command to meet up with the Lt. Colonel.

Alex boarded the train and say the last goodbyes to everyone out the window.

"Take care of yourself Alex." Pinako told her.

"I will granny."

"Don't forget to call us soon." Winry told her.

"I will."

"And sis." She looked at her brother. "Good luck."

She smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

The train took off and they waved goodbye.

"Do your best sis." Alphonse said to himself.

After a long train ride, she finally arrived in East city.

"You sure you're up for this, Elric?" Roy said to her as she arrived at Eastern Command center.

"You being sexist or something?"

He heard Riza prepare her gun.

"**NO!** I mean you're so young." he corrected himself.

She smirked. "I am young, but also strong."

He smiled. "Alright. To Central!"

At Central headquarters, Alex was ready for her exam.

All eyes were on her, but she stayed cool and calm.

"So you're the young alchemist?" The Führer said.

She nodded. He noticed her arm. "A prosthetic steel arm?"

"Yes. I got it during the eastern conflict." She lied. She couldn't tell people the truth.

"I see. Those Ishvals put up one hell of a fight." She blinked a few times. "Alright, you may begin your examination."

She smirked. "Do you need a piece of chalk or-"

She cut the Soldier off. "Nah, I'm good."

Ignoring the confused faces, Alex clapped her hands together and placed her hands on the ground.

She had transmuted the ground and made a long spear.

Everyone was shocked and surprised.

They knew she was a talented Alchemist, but they didn't know she was so talented that she didn't need a transmutation circle.

Even Roy was surprised.

The Führer was quite impressed. "You are indeed a talented alchemist."

what surprised everyone was what she did next. She charged at the Fuhrer with he spear, but stopped a few inches away.

The guards had aimed their guns at her for insulting the Führer, but he wasn't fazed by her actions.

"Impressive." She lowered her weapon and the guards did the same.

"But you still have much to learn." He walked away leaving Alex with a confused look on her face.

That is until she saw that her spear was sliced in half.

She was completely shocked. **"WHA?!"**

"Good luck young lady."

After that he left. "When did he...?"

The rest of the exam was a breeze and Alex had passed.

She was now a State Alchemist.

"This is your official Sate Alchemist pocket watch."

Roy gave her a box with a silver watch in it.

"Neat." She took it out of the box.

"Winry's not getting her hands on this."

If she knew her best friend, the moment Winry saw her pocket watch, she'd want to take it apart.

"And here." He handed her a paper.

"What's this?" She looked at it.

The paper he handed her was a letter from King Bradley. It proves she's a State Alchemist and even had her new name.

"Fullmetal?" She looked up from the paper. He nodded.

"All State Alchemist's also receive a codename." He grind. "Congrats. You're now a Dog of the Military."

She smirked. "Woof." He laughed. She chuckled.

_'Fullmetal huh?'_ She thought to herself. _'I like that. The Fullmetal Alchemist.'_ She smiled.

* * *

"Sis. Sis, wake up." Alphonse nudged his sleeping sister.

Alex rubbed her eyes. "What?" She asked half asleep.

"Look."

She looked out the window and noticed the were coming to a city.

Reole to be exact.

"Were almost there." Al said excitedly. She grind.

"Yeah and were one step closer to getting out bodies back."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is the only one finished. I'll finish it as soon as possible! And I'll have the next chapter up soon. Peace out! :P**


End file.
